1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly, to an independent head restraint support assembly for supporting the head of an occupant of the seat assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle. A seat assembly typically includes a seat cushion, a seat back pivotally assembled to the seat cushion by a hinge device, and a head restraint mounted to the top of the seat back. Typically, the distance between the head restraint and the top of the seat back is adjustable to accommodate a range of occupant heights. Also, head restraints are often pivotally adjustable relative to the seat back to allow the occupant to increase or decrease the distance between the head restraint and the occupant's head. However, conventional seat designs allow for only a limited range of height and pivotal adjustment of the head restraint relative to the seat back.
Therefore, it remains desirable to have a vehicle seat having a head restraint supported independently relative to the seat back allowing for a greater range of height and pivotal adjustment of the head restraint over conventional seat designs.